


The Everyday Extraordinary

by Shinzono Calla (orphan_account)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Other, Short, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Shinzono%20Calla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories between different characters which frequent Ikebukuro. I suggest reader discretion, as some of these stories may be rather graphic. Although there will be a warning at the start of each chapter.<br/>Subjects may vary, you may also suggest a fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The head fic

**Author's Note:**

> The first story contains graphic content! It also walks on that line of uncanny valley, so get ready for a "wtf did I just read" Moment! The story was suggested by my girlfriend. Izaya x Celty´s head for this one....
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this first fic nontheless, there´s 2 more stories planned, one of which is a 2-parter.  
> Feel free to leave some feedback on my Tumblr if you would like to stalk me!  
> http://shinzonocalla.tumblr.com/

Another evening in Shibuya, Tokyo. An office day, nothing special. No interesting people to watch, no special events happening. Surprisingly… In a place like Shibuya there was bound to have something happen on a daily base, right? Surely there was something mildly entertaining going on in town right about now, but nothing Izaya found interesting enough to get out of his chair for. Any plans he’d had or usual pastimes just didn’t seem fun at the moment…

He looked at the head belonging to a certain Dullahan he knew and looked at it. A pretty face it was, truly. He’d used a lot of his time trying to figure out how to wake that head of her’s up… Surely it’d be able to be awake without her body being around, as her body was very much alive and well. He just wanted her to be awake? She was interesting, she was fun, she… wasn’t exactly human… but there was something that made her even more interesting than humans. He took her head in his hands, perfectly pale skin, eyes that were closed, but a beautiful pale blue. It’d been many times he’d taken opportunities where he was alone, to take a close look at her face… study it... try to wake it up.  Surely if something special happened it’d wake her up… However up until now nothing had truly worked.

Celty was a wondrous being… truly, what would happen if the head tried to drink something independently…?  Would it somehow end up in her stomach? Questions of life… That probably wouldn’t be answered anytime soon… He looked at her face, which he had cupped in his hands. Probably the most beautiful girl he’d had in his apartment in quite a while…. It was a late Friday night and the black haired man was all alone for a change. He briefly put her back in her spot.

He felt his own human urges itch lightly. Usually he’d be doing something right now, work… bothering Shizu-chan… keeping himself busy with certain people under a certain name. But the chatroom was empty…  Honestly, it had been quite a while since he had any ‘alone time.’ It had been a while since he took the time to pleasure himself… He hadn’t truly felt the need to, but in this boresome office of his, his need grew. It wasn’t like anything was stopping him, honestly it’d probably be a good idea.

Having his resolve in his mind he reached over to a shelf to get some tissues, as he shouldn’t make a mess of this place.  After which he unbuckled and zipped down his pants and took out his member. Most guys used porn to get in the mood but he didn’t exactly get excited over obviously faked moans and unflattering angles. Nor did the porn industry exactly cater to his preferences.  Therefore his imagination would make do for the time being.

It wasn’t because his fantasies were particularly gruesome or anything, just a little twisted past the socially acceptable norm. And if he was to dive down into the deep dark corners of the internet he wouldn’t find anything to jack off to, at least if he was to keep up with his usual standard.  
Thus his imagination began cooking up a scenario he felt he could enjoy thoroughly. His hand began moving as his mind simulated sounds appropriate to his fantasies and his eyes, which had been closed for some time now were imagining quite the scene.  It felt good, but after a while he grew bored of it and his member had gone to a half-flaccid state. He stopped and opened his eyes, letting out a bored groan. “How troubling…” Escaped his lips in a murmur. He leaned back in his chair and twirled a few times in boredom. Thinking of something that would turn him on... If he was going to fap he wasn’t going to end without reaching his climax.  As his chair came to a halt, his eyes landed on Celty’s head.

His morals were low sure, but using a fairy´s head for a blowjob…. would that be too much for him? after some silent contemplation he held the head in his hands again and sensually caressed her skin. slowly going through her hair. That head which he hadn´t been able to wake up… Maybe it´d have a new use. He touched her lips and before long set his half-flaccid erection at her oral crevice.

As he forced the head to go down on his member he was met with a warm and pleasant sensation, no different than a regular blowjob. The only slight minus was was that the head was a little stiff, and not always as obedient as it was expected to be. Her teeth occasionally scraped against his member, although not neccesarily unpleasant, it wasn´t what he´d preferred. He let out a sigh in an attempt to regulate his breathing, which had elevated lightly. He closed his eyes again.  His hands began moving the head, guiding it. His dick progressively getting wetter and harder from the saliva which Celty´s mouth secreted. He got into it more and more and sounds slowly began emitting from down there.

His mind suddenly placed itself on Celty… this time her body… how would she react if she saw this… how would Shinra react? Shock, anger? “Ahh, now I´m curious….” He moaned softly as he kept on moving Celty´s head in a steady pace.  Izaya´s brows furrowed lightly as the intensity of the sensation built up, a tension slowly building in his lower stomach. Had it really been so long since he´d taken the time to jack off, that he could come so quickly now?

He upped the pace and soon enough was forcing Celty to take him up to his hilt, he  came before too long, letting out an every so slightly hoarse, choked moan. He took a little time to realise what had happened in his bored and horny spur and bit his lips. Well, he was going to find out the awnser to one of his questions concerning Celty´s head… He could still feel wetness around his cock and there were once two possible outcomes to this scenario.  Either his semen had mixed with Celty´s saliva and when he was to remove the head it´d spill out over his chair and/or other furniture, making a gross mess he wasn´t exactly looking forward to cleaning. Or somehow his semen had found it´s way down Celty´s throat, like a normal human´s would when deepthroating someone and into the supposedly black void at the end of that windpipe of hers.  

It came down to a simple choice. Awkwardly walk to the bathroom where he could easily wash away his possible semen leak with Celty´s head on him, or take a chance and just take her head off him. Now he´d always been a person for adventure and exploration, so he would take the chance, but he preferred to not clean off cumstains off his expensive office chair and thus he decided his best bet would be the bathroom. He leaned forward to stand up from his chair but froze dead in his tracks upon the wet sound the head made. A rather disgusting sound actually.  His hands dug into the head a little in mild frustration. He took another deep breath to calm down and leaned back in his chair.

“Fuck it.” He sighed and began to pull the head off his dick. it being covered in saliva graciously… “Appetizing.” he commented dryly, though not seeing any white stuff, so it had made it´s way down her throat? Well then, he sure hoped this wouldn´t prove to be awkward in his following encounter with Celty´s other part. He opened her mouth and looked into it, wet with saliva, but no white stuff. Well then. Convenient? Sure. But definitely creepy…  “You never cease to amaze me…” He huffed as he looked at her again one final time before putting her head back in it´s safe place and taking a shower. He´d felt a little icky after his little experiment with her head… He had all the reason to, really.

Needless to say he had enough to ponder over for the coming day or two… This had definitely stilled his boredom for the time being. Although this wouldn´t exactly be something he´d bring up in casual conversation. Or any conversation, ever. This would probably be one of those things he´d take with him to the grave. Having decided on that, he chose to keep any and all theories he´d pondered up in his head rather than on paper, making it impossible for anyone to point out any of this would have happened.

After storing away Celty´s head and cleaning up his desk he decided to call it a day… Even though it wasn´t exactly late yet.  Not for him anyway. but maybe some extra sleep would give him benefits in the morning.


	2. Underground Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo and Shinra are quite familliar with each other, Shizuo having been to Shinra's place more times than he'd like to admit for various reasons. Tonight was once more, one of those nights.

“Why the hell is he here too?” Was the first thing Shizuo asked the medic with glasses, looking over at the unconscious waste of space on Shinra’s sofa. The gritted his teeth at him and didn’t trust for a second that the flea was actually unconscious. He was almost expecting for him to wake up and throw a knife at him or something similar.  
“Well… He needed me just now…” The other awnsered. “He’s out cold now though…He’ll probably be asleep for a few more hours… Anyway, let’s get this over with, sit down..” He said smiling a little.

The bleached-blonde sat down in the chair and the brunet sighed as he began inspecting the other. “You’re pretty wet, did you come through the rain or something?”   
“I guess…”  
What kind of an awnser was that?   
The other shook his head and closed in on him a bit more, now also touching the wet cloth of the man’s bartender suit.  
“You said get it over with, don’t hesitate now…” The blond groaned. which earned him a prompt apology from the other.   
“your clothes are in the way... “ One murmurred and began undressing the other, the wet pieces of cloth finding their way on to the floor.

“Geez, you were really soaked to the bone.” Shinra touched the cold, moist skin of Shizuo’s body. “You should take a bath after this…” he huffed a little, smiling.   
“If I’m not intruding too much, maybe… and only if that flea is gone…” Shizuo grumbled.   
“Now would you please hurry up? It’s actually starting to kind of hurt.”   
“Got it.” Shinra awnsered patiently, His hands slowly reaching down, in between the blond’s legs.   
“Could you spread your legs a little more? I can’t see it.”  
The blond shifted and and tried to distract himself, he didn’t want to look at the flea, who would only aggravate him more. “You really couldn’t stuff him in a closet or something?” He frowned a little again grinding his teeth.  
“Shush, now, does this hurt?” He asked as his finger circled around Shizuo’s hole. The blond groaned in response, so Shinra took that as a yes.   
“That’s unusual for you though… well, you’re a big boy, you’ll be okay.” His tone surprisingly lighthearted as he briefly reached back for something. Soon enough, the foreign object penetrated him, slowly, carefully.   
Shizuo controlled his breathing as he did his best keeping his legs relaxed and still. In through his nose, out through his mouth. He occasionally groaned softly. 

Meanwhile the ravenhaired began waking up, his head hurting like all seven hells in one, He didn’t move quite just yet, as the scent of the place was somewhat unfamilliar, the supposed sofa he was lying on wasn’t exactly familiar to him either. He then heard breathing, soft groans… familiar voice… Shizu-chan? That had to be Shizu-chan.   
“Shinra, hurry up…” Shizuo groaned, looking up at the ceiling in order to keep his cool, his undivided attention currently on a fly near the ceiling light, anything to keep his attention away from what was going on in his lower half.   
“I can’t if I don’t want to hurt you.” The other awnsered. That, plus the further ambience of the room gave Izaya the idea something rather spicy was going on…   
“I’m gonna pull out now…”   
That had got to be… right?   
When Shinra did finally pull the foreign object out, and on the table into Izaya’s view.   
Oh….  
OH.

On the table was a bloody bullet, as well as some tweezers….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought that doing a 'misleading' fic would be this hard and/or fun.  
> Anyway, I will never do this again :'D


End file.
